An Unexpected Visit
by I LOVE ALL ANIME
Summary: Kenshin had an ex-wife? Who is she? Why is there a girl chasing after Kenshin? What will happen? RR No flames!
1. Default Chapter

An Unexpected Visit  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, although I do own Vanessa See. She is—you'll find out if you read! By the way, ""means talk, slanted writing means thoughts and writing in between brackets ( ) is my thoughts .  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking down the street getting groceries when, from out of nowhere, a gang of thugs jumped on a wandering old man. The thugs were fully armed for killing.  
  
Kenshin was just going to draw his sword but just then a giant boomerang came whizzing past Kenshin and it hit the thugs straight on.  
  
They watched as the boomerang knocks out all the thugs and go back to a young girl around 10. She twirls it around her head for three times and walks up to the old man and asks:  
  
"Are you okay?" The man nods and she smiles, straps the boomerang on her back and walks away.  
  
"Who was she?" asked Kaoru. She looks at Kenshin and sees amber in his eyes. She punches Kenshin's face and it goes back to normal.  
  
"ORO!! Kaoru-dono that hurt!!" Kaoru smiled and said  
  
"Good. Your eyes are normal now. Come on Kenshin we need to get groceries." Kenshin nodded and before following Kaoru, he looks back where the little girl went.  
  
Kaoru gets mad and later that day; people gave Kenshin strange looks because of the twenty bumps seen on his head. 


	2. The Truth behind the man behind the trut...

Chapter Two It was midnight when Kenshin and Kaoru were on the main street to the temple. Kenshin still had 4 bumps remaining and was staying as far away from her as possible. She still had a mean look on her face but it was mixed with confusion.  
  
Who was that girl? Does Kenshin know her? Her concentration concerned and frightened Kenshin. Was she still mad at him? Either way, he hoped she wouldn't hit him anymore.  
  
"Kenshin, you know that girl from the street? Do you know her?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence between them. Kenshin tensed. Taking a deep breath, he said  
  
"What will you do if I said yes?"  
  
"Something." Kaoru simply said.  
  
"Oh. Um... Yes?"  
  
"Oh. How?"  
  
"You want to know?" Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Ok... um... well... she kinda looks like...like...Tsumi..."  
  
"Who's Tsumi?"  
  
Major pause.  
  
"My ex-wife..."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
end of chapter two and onward to chapter three  
  
major short if you want to contact me, my email address is Yanbianca@hotmail.com 


	3. What happened to Kenshin?

Chapter Three By the time Kaoru dragged Kenshin into his room, he had bumps that would take years to count that were all the sizes of ten tennis balls, plus he was knocked out. Kaoru had a rope tied securely around his ankle, thanks to their neighbour who had woken up by the sound of many Oro's from Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was far from crying her eyeballs out; she was ready to burst from anger, sadness and the urge to kill Kenshin. But she pulled herself together and even though that girl is Kenshin's daughter, she couldn't( and wouldn't) kill a girl that had a giant bone boomerang that could either kill or knock out a person to her liking.  
  
She could break her shinai in half just with the wind caused by the boomerang. Kaoru shuddered. For now, she would just have to pay it easy. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kenshin: why so short?  
  
Vanessa: Because I can't think of anything and I should get to the point where Vanessa kicks yours and Kaoru's butt!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin: You're kidding!!!(getting mad)  
  
Bianca: fine than! I'll just call my sister who knows martial arts and chase you.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin: (re-thinking) never mind-we will need our energy. 


	4. A little bit of the past and a fair enou...

Chapter 4  
  
Hey I'm back!!! Chapter four is here!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vanessa's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
Mother was a kind and gentle woman. She was barely mad at anyone and was always forgiving. She was the best person to even get related to. But no. My father just had to kill her when I was 5, then taken off with all the precious things we had. There I vowed that I will seek out my so called father and take my revenge. To tell the truth, I don't really remember this man, only that he had red hair and an x scar on his cheek. For 7 years, I have searched all over Japan, and tonight is my rest in Tokyo. Then tomorrow at early morning I will continue my search.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Surprisingly, Kenshin woke up at the usual time in the morning, despite all the bumps on his head. With a muffled Oro, he rose out of bed, quickly got ready and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, everyone was already sitting there with some cold takeout.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Morning...kenshin..." Kaoru stammered. As soon as she said this, Yahiko looked up and said the exact same thing as what Kaoru said. Everyone else followed what Yahiko did.  
  
"Oro?" Suddenly, everyone made excuses to go somewhere. They swiftly moved up, Yahiko to do the rest of his 200 push ups and Sano and Megumi walked arms linked to one of the rooms.  
  
Kaoru was the last one to make an excuse.  
  
"I have to go... uh... shop for groceries!"  
  
" No worries, Kaoru-dono. Sessha will shop for you." And he left the kitchen.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vanessa's P.O.V  
  
When I looked at my dented clock, it was 5:00 am. I sighed, made the bed for the hotel maids, quickly got dressed and slipped out the door. I had left my bone boomerang at the polishers, so I was going to pick it up first thing. I groaned, stretched and shifted uncomfortably in the waiting chair.  
  
"Here you go, miss." The man behind the counter said as he tried to lift the huge boomerang over to give it to me. I walked up to him, reached over and grabbed my boomerang. With some ease, I lifted it up, smirking at his shocked face.  
  
"You know, you should try training. Just in case there's another heavy thing you can't carry." And I walked away, leaving him to think over what I had just said. Now, to find papa.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Kenshin looked through all the cabbages and saw nothing really, good tasting ones. Suddenly a voice rang out: "There you are!!! At last I finally found you!!!" Kenshin turned around to see a giant boomerang coming at him. He dodged just in time, but noticing, small shreds of his hair. Kaoru came running up, calling his name. Kenshin looked surprisingly at Kaoru.  
  
"How do you know I'm in this part of town?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Um... never mind. But who are you?" Kaoru asked that girl, whose boomerang just came back to her hand.  
  
"You're with him?" Kaoru slowly nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well if I were you, I would avoid him at all times!!!"  
  
"But why???" Kenshin and Kaoru chorused together.  
  
"Shut up slut!!! I'll have my revenge for you, killing mother!!! Just you wait!!!" And with that she turned and ran away.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vanessa: Aw, man. When are you going to write that I get to kick their sorry butts?  
  
Michelle: I might change my mind. And I'm not writing for a long time to prepare for tests!!! And for my water park birthday party on Sunday!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro. Did you know she has been talking about it for weeks??? It's sssssssssooooooo annoying!!!  
  
Michelle: I can't help it!!! Anyways, contact me if you want to know something, or something else you might want to contact me for. ^_^ 


End file.
